Mage Prince
by Aki JS
Summary: Draco has finally found a bride that is perfect just for him. But due to circumstances, obstacles stand in the way of his marriage. With his father gone and an enamoured lady stalking him, he wonders if he will ever live Happily Ever After with his bride.
1. Prologue

This is my first Harry Potter story, so please be nice and review.  
  
This is SLASH so if you're homophobic, I suggest you go back.  
  
Parings: DMHP  
  
Notes: AU  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.  
  
_Prologue_  
  
Black  
  
Black Mage-  
  
These are magicians with black magic abilities such as elemental and cosmic magic. The means of black magic doesn't count on how much magic used in casting the spell but how powerful the magic in the spell. Black mages are able to heal themselves by casting elemental spells on themselves according to which element his/her blood line runs. The blood line of a black mage comes from one of the four elements; it determines what element the mage will be stronger and more compatible with.Br>   
Black Magic-  
  
Elemental- Elemental magic are divided into three levels, the primary level being the weakest, the intermediate as the second rank and the ultimate level, as the strongest level. There are four elements known to mage kind, the Fire, Water, Lightning and Ice. Elemental magic are also used for rejuvenating life force. So casting Fire or Fira on a black mage whom blood line's runs through the Fire line will be of no use since the caster is only making the victim stronger.  
  
Cosmic- Cosmic magic is a powerful kind of black magic; it is as strong as the ultimate level of elements. Only black mages that has master the ultimate level of magic are able to cast cosmic magic. The only recorded mage family that can easily cast cosmic are of royal blood.  
  
Aliment- Aliments are spells that are able poison, petrify etc. others, it can easily be cured by potions, but White mages are able to use counter spells to rid the effects.  
  
White  
  
White Mage-  
  
Also known as the Healers, these mages are able to use white magic and protection charms. Like black magic, healing magic also has levels, although they have four. White mages are able to enhance speed, strength and defense; they are also capable on using the NUL..  
  
White Magic-  
  
Healing- Healing magic are spells that can cure life force, so the person healed will be able to stand longer. Cure as the weakest, Cura as the second, Curaga the next and Full Heal, that will be able to restore his/her life force.  
  
NUL- NULs are spells that will be able to block elemental spells for a short amount of time, there are four NUL spells.   
Enhancing Spells- These are spells that can enhance the abilities of the person. Like elemental it has three levels.   
Espoir- Espoir is the spell that can cure aliments; only high ranking white mages are able to cast this.   
Red  
  
Red Mage-  
  
A red mage is one of the rarest types of mage; they are sought for their magic abilities. Red mages are able to cast both Black and White magic and posses extremely fast speed. Though they are more in touch with their healing abilities than combat magic, they are also impeccably beautiful.  
  
Lily Potter closed the book and faced her three year old child, her red hair framing her young face. She has just finished telling little Harry about their species and was about to tuck her son to bed, when the door came crashing open.  
  
"Lady Lily! The Dark mages are in the house, you and master Harry must go, lord James is fending them off!" a very scared servant informed her.  
  
Lily's eyes widen quickly she grabbed her child and rushed out a secret passage hidden behind the wardrobe. She ran out the castle Harry clutched protectively against her. She didn't reach very far since she was shot from behind with a poisonous arrow. Lily dropped to her knees still cradling her son. Harry sensing his mother's pain began to cry, tears streaming down pale cheeks. Lily flashed a sad smile at him and placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Harry, promise me, what ever you do, you'll always wear this." she said bringing out a gold pendant with a ruby at the middle. "Promise me, Harry." she told the distraughted child. Harry, not trusting himself to speak merely nodded at his dying mother. His mother clasped the jewel around his neck and used the remaining of her energy to send him to a safe haven.   
The Dark mages never caught the Red mage prince.  
  
In the middle of the city of Orona a young child of three fell out of nowhere in the middle of the town square. People gathered around the mysterious child, one red-headed mother picked up the child and hurried him to the orphanage. The people made way for the mother and the fainted, some following and the others wondering who the child is. After all, it wasn't very often a person appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Somewhere deep in the woods a shadowed figure was trembling at the rage of his master. "Mi' lord! It is not my fault! We searched the whole castle, there was no sign of the Red mage prince!" the figure gushed. "Avery, you have failed me, I will not take excuses for your mistakes. Crucio!" and the killing curse was cast. Screams of pain came from the top most room of the Riddle castle. The rest of the Dark Mages or Death Eaters as some called them were outside said room and were cowering in fright.  
  
Unbeknownst to them the very child they were attempting to kidnap was sleeping on a small cot provided to him by the family who were going to make his life a living hell for the rest of his childhood.   
  
Prologue done, reviews would be appreciated.   



	2. Bumping into Him

  
  
I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but schoolwork was just a pain in the arse. I'm still trying to get use to the extra work, and my mum is badgering me to help my brother in his math. But never mind. I'll still be updating and hopefully it'll be sooner.  
  
Warnings: SLASH  
  
Parings: DMHP  
  
Notes: AU  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Chapter: 1- Bumping into Him  
  
__"Promise me, love," a red-haired woman said, "promise me" she repeated.  
  
Her child with tears running down his pale cheeks nodded at his distraughted mother. The woman nodded back and carefully pulled out a-  
_  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry groaned holding his head in his hands. "Get down here, you pathetic excuse of a mage!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked.   
  
Pansy Parkinson the bane of Harry's existence was a white mage is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. She's a pug-faced girl with shoulder length blond hair, light blue eyes and a disproportionate body and an abnormally high voice that could rival a banshee's, but her parents simply overlooked these mishaps, saying she's the most beautiful girl in the city. Unfortunately Harry could not point out any of the mishaps since the Parkinsons own the orphanage Harry currently resides in. Her parents often say she's and angel, others think she's a whore.  
  
"POTTER!" she shrieked again.  
  
Harry groaned again and rub the remaining traces of sleep from his eyes. He slipped off his dirty bed if you can consider it one. The Parkinsons let him live in their orphanage but in return is treated like a slave. He was force to sleep on a small cot in the attic while the other orphans in small dirty gray-walled rooms.  
  
Remembering that he was called he threw on a shabby set of robes, and trudged his way down to _Lady Pansy_.  
  
"Yes miss?" Harry asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
Harry was rarely a sarcastic prat, on the contrary he was a kind-hearted red mage with shoulder length black hair, big vivid green eyes shielded with wire framed glasses and because of mal-nutrition he developed a short stature and an effeminate frame. He was often mistaken as a female. He wore old worn-out robes made from the cheapest cloths around.  
  
"Go and buy us some bread. We're all out of it and an important guess is expected. You better not mess this up for mummy and daddy!" she threatened.  
  
"Yes miss" said Harry "you stupid bitch!" he added under his breath. Pansy meanwhile was too busy fussing on what to wear for this evening, to hear Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed the basket and the money from the kitchen table and walked out the door, heading north. Orona wasn't really a big town, actually it was quite small. So, almost everyone knows everybody else. There was a small square in the middle of the town where the town's folk people gather when festivities are celebrated. In the middle of the square there was a statue of a phoenix head held high, wings spread apart. West of the square was where the seamstress Madame Malkin works and next to it was WWW, the Weasley twins' toy shop. East of the square was where Harry lived, "The Parkinson's Orphanage" it was a huge brick red building with a big sign hanging from the front door. The north side was dedicated to meat, vegetables and foods. There was a bakery, a butcher and a fruits and vegetable stand. The south side of the square was where the town entrance was found and beside the entrance was where the houses were lined up.  
  
Harry headed to the baker's at north meeting several people on his way.  
  
"Hi Gin!" he greeted a small red-head. The little girl, Virginia Weasley of Ginny beamed at him and greeted back, "Hi!"  
  
She was the only female Weasley aside from Molly who was her mother. She was Ron Weasley's baby sister. Ron was one of Harry's best friends. Ron had Ginny and five other older brothers, two were living with him, Ginny and their parents and the other three were working in another town.  
  
Harry also bumped into Sir Nicolas, a traveling knight.  
  
"Hello, Sir Nicolas" he greeted.  
  
"Hello young Harry" the noble man greeted.  
  
Harry ran into many others like Seamus, Dean and Hermione, more of his friends, on his way to the bakery. It was quite obvious he was loved by the villagers.  
  
Went he reached the intersection, he saw a huge crowd in the middle. 'A messenger from the castle!' he thought excitedly. Indeed, it was someone from the castle. The man was dress in the finest satin in the kingdom he was carrying a large scroll. He unrolled the piece of parchment and read in a loud, deep voice…  
  
**_To the people of Orona,_**  
  
Be informed that the prince, Draconis Lucius Alexander Malfoy, chief dark mage, son if Lord Lucius Fabian Malfoy is of now 19 and ready to choose a mate. We the council of Latonia inform you all that the prince will be visiting your town for two proposes, to check on the order and to find his mate. All people from the varying ages of 16 to 20, male of female, please be ready and dress well.  
  
**The Council of Latonia**  
  
Harry went in the shop; the bell attached to the door rang as he entered. The baker was a short, plump woman with rosy cheeks and a fiery-head. She's Molly Weasley, the person that saved Harry when he first appeared out of no where. Since Mrs. Weasley was a white(mage) and Arthur Weasley was a black, their children were of different kinds. Ron, the twins, Charlie and Bill were black while both Percy and Ginny were white.  
  
"Harry dear so nice to see you again" she greeted the youth.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" Harry smiled.  
  
"Are you here for some bread or you looking for Ron?" the plump mage asked.  
  
"Bread, the Parkinsons are expecting someone important, or so I heard." he told her.  
  
"Well c'mon then" she led Harry to the storage room where she kept most of the bread. "Harry dear you should eat a bit more, you're all skin and bones" she commented. She treated Harry like her own son, always worried about him.   
  
"I wish I could but the orphanage said they couldn't afford anymore." Harry sighed. Molly nodded sadly. The two chatted for a while until Harry checked the time where he jumped and knocked the bread of the table. He apologized and bid Mrs. Weasley goodbye.   
  
He ran through the streets not looking where he was headed, apologizing if he hit someone. One more turn and he there, back to the god forsaken place, but before that…  
  
**CRASH!!!**  
  
He fell and all he could see was a strong, hard chest.  
  
Someone was on top of him!  
  
He was late, the bread was on the floor, and someone was on top of him!  
  
The guy stood up a held out a hand; Harry took it and began to gather the paper covered bread from the floor. He looked up to see who the stranger was but what he saw made his breath caught. The man was _very_ tall, about 6"1, he had silvery-blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a well muscled body.  
  
"Thank you" Harry told that man.  
  
The two just stared at each other for a while until…  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The two stared at where the shout came from.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was shouting for Harry to return. Harry thank the stranger and gave him a quick apology and ran back to the orphanage.  
  
_meanwhile…_  
  
"Prince Draco!" Crabbe, a guard, shouted with relief.  
  
The man looked at the tired guard and his equally tired partner.  
  
"Please sire, please don't run from us again. Master Snape would behead us if he would find out." Goyle pleaded.  
  
The stranger Draco took nodded to his guards and quickly looked at the corner. He caught the retreating backs of two figures.  
  
'That boy, Harry… he intrigues me…' and with that thought in mind he went back checking the Orona.

* * *

Done!   
_review?_


	3. He's a Nobody

* * *

Here's chapter two of _Mage Prince._ I,m to lazy to write a longer author's not so please forgive me. 

Warning: Slash  
  
Pairings: DMHP  
  
Notes: AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Mrs. J. K. Rowling owns the actual story and characters.  
  
_

* * *

_

_Chapter: 2- He's a Nobody…_  
  
Draco was currently in the Patil household, the Patil twins, Parvarti and Padma and their friend, Brown was it? Yeah, Brown… they seem to have some kind of decease. How rude! They invite a prince into their house while three girls have some kind of giggling decease. Yup, giggling. The bloody girls won't stop doing the damn thing! They glance at him then burst into a fit of giggles. The two were good-looking enough but they had the strange giggling decease, and he didn't want to catch it. And their friend Brown wasn't any better. He has never met anybody whom giggled this much! 'I wonder if I'll catch it?' he mused to himself, 'is it curable?'  
  
Draco was snapped out of his musings by a loud knock on the door. His head snapped up and looked at the door. Padma or was it Parvarti? Never mind… one of them stood up went to open the door, but she quickly shut it again. Now this got the prince's attention. Now why would she do that?  
  
"Honey, who was it?" Mrs. Patil asked. Parvarti (or Padma) whispered something in her mother's ear that made her eyes go wide.  
  
"So Mrs. Patil, who was it?" Draco asked politely.  
  
Mrs. Patil was sweating now. Her face was flushed and she was stuttering, "Oh, t… that was nobody important. D… d… don't worry about p… prince." But Draco didn't buy it; he excused himself from the table and opened the door. There he saw a very irritated Zabini. Blaise was grumbling how rude the girl was. It took all of his will power not to laugh at his irritated best friend.  
  
He turned to the Patils and the Brown; he didn't even glance at the disappointed girls when he said his goodbye. He gave them a quick thank you, and a wink. He closed the door and could distinctly hear a _thump_. He smirked. One of them obviously fainted. He hasn't lost his charm. He turned to his companion.  
  
Ah, yes… his dear old friend Blaise Zabini. A tall, handsome, ('though not as handsome as me' he thought amusedly.) young man with short auburn locks, dark hazel eyes and a well built muscular body. He would have made a good mate, if the awkwardness of being friends since they were in diapers wasn't there.  
  
"Did you really have to make the girl faint?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well, her sister/best friend _was_ rude to you… so yeah." Draco answered cheekily.  
  
Blaise sighed frustrated. His friend will forever be a playboy, and nothing can change that. "Whatever, lets just go. You still have to visit the orphanage." He told his long time best friend.  
  
"Well, my dear friend, lead the way!" Draco mocked.  
  
Blaise had to roll his eyes on that. Another thing about our dear prince is he is a sarcastic bastard as Blaise puts it. No matter how much he denies it, he got the trait from his father.  
  
The two nobles made their way to the _Parkinson Orphanage_.  
  
_meanwhile…_  
  
Harry was in the kitchen with some other people were readying the food for the prince's arrival. Whoever the guy is he didn't like him already, the Parkinsons were making him and his friends work non-stop just for one person. Oh, sure he was the third highest ranking person in the whole kingdom, but really! The whole bloody orphanage is going wild! Harry was cooking and at the same time healing burns for his friends. They prepared a drool-worthy meal. They made a roast turkey, some mashed potatoes, a huge platter of vegetables sticks cut in different shapes to make it more attractive. Two loaves of garlic bread were placed on each side of the table, a big cauldron made of silver was filled with mushroom soup and in the middle of the table was a intricate patterned mango pudding, design as a galloping unicorn, and during the actual dinner itself, Harry and the others will have to take turns in serving fresh made pumpkin juice.  
  
Everything stilled when a knock on the door was made. All eyes turned at the poor, unsuspecting piece of wood. Then…  
  
Both female Parkinsons raced to the door. The orphans quickly fixed the finishing touches on the table while Mr. Parkinson smoothen non-existent wrinkles from his suit.  
  
Draco was outside the pathetic excuse of a orphanage waiting for anybody to answer the damn door.  
  
Finally, a pug-faced girl, wearing what she might think a nice looking candy-pink dress that show much more than Draco would want to see answered the door. Next to her was a very skinny lady wearing an out-fashioned gown and was grinning so broadly that he thought her face might split into two.  
  
Draco and Blaise entered the orphanage and was instantly onslaught by the overly excited Mr. Parkinson. Each introduced themselves accordingly while Blaise examined the living conditions of the place. They sat down and both nobles were a little surprise that three people can make such an outstanding dinner. They chatted for a while, Pansy making a sickeningly obvious attempt to flirt but failing miserably in Draco's standards. Olympia (Mrs. Parkinson) was complimenting Pansy too much, telling him of all her accomplishments, saying how many men like her, and hinting that she would make an excellent wife which he greatly doubted. Craken (Mr. Parkinson) was just listening to the conversation, nodding her now and then.  
  
The evening was relatively boring _until…_  
  
**CRASH!!!**  
  
A crash was heard from the kitchen.  
  
Draco turned to look at the lady of the house. She was seething. Uh, oh… that is sooo **NOT** good! Mrs. Parkinson stomped her way in the kitchen.

* * *

**CRASH!!!**  
  
'Uh, oh…' Harry thought nervously. He accidentally dropped a pitcher of pumpkin juice. It wasn't his fault. Really… it wasn't!!! Someone got a burn and it was his job to heal that person. He was walking to Kelvin –the one who got the burn- when someone bumped into him making him drop the pitcher he was carrying. Now Mrs. Parkinson is going to throw the door off its hinges and call him a worthless freak.  
  
**BANG!!!**  
  
Yup, right on time.  
  
Olympia has just thrown the poor, poor door open and was standing there looking like a bull ready to charge. Her already small, beady eyes were narrowed to almost nothing, her face was purple and Harry swore he just saw smoke flaring from her nose.  
  
Just like a bull…  
  
"Harry! You incompetent fool!" she raged, "What the hell did you do now!?!? I told you not to disrupt this dinner, you filthy, waste of air! Now what do you think the prince thinks of us!?!? Huh!?"  
  
"I- it was an a- accident!" Harry knew this wasn't helping his situation but it just came pouring out. "I'm s- so- sorry!"  
  
"I don't care that it was an accident, you stupid, stupid child!" she yelled at the distrust boy.  
  
Harry didn't show it but he was hurt. He knew the things she called him weren't true, but still it was awful!  
  
Draco was waiting from the background, interested, but when he saw who the old hag was shouting at he decided to step in.  
  
_TBC…_

* * *

I am sooo sorry but computer got busted, panicked, computer got fixed, rejoiced, used the computer, retyped EVERYTHING, connected to the internet… won't work, got mad, became scary demon, called uncle –who was a technician-, and got computer fixed for real!!! 


	4. Seeing My Angel

Hey y'all! I'm back and as you can see I posted a new fic. –Just go to my account to see it- It's called _A Hunt for a Hunter_. Do me a favor and read it, my friends think it's FanFiction worthy but I'm not so sure. I need more opinions!

Warning: Slash

Pairings: DMHP

Notes: AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Mrs. J. K. Rowling owns the actual story and characters.

Okay, I'll stop delaying here's Chapter 3 of Mage Prince –I still think the title stinks-

_

* * *

_

Chapter: 3- Seeing my Angel

Draco was watching from the background, interested, but then he saw who the old hag was shouting at he stepped in

"Mrs. Parkinson," he said with a smile, "I'm quite sure it was just an accident. Really, I wasn't bothered."

"Ah, yes of course dear prince," Olympia simpered, "yes, yes"

She glared at Harry one last time and swept herself from the kitchen.

Draco approached Harry who was trying to stand up. "Do you need any help?" he offered.

Harry turned to see who saved him from his mistress' _wrath_, and was dumbfounded at who he saw. "You were the one I bumped in!" he said. Then he blushed and brought his eyes down. "I'm sorry for interrupting dinner and for running into you."

Draco laughed a true one not the one he faked to make his father satisfied.

"Well, yes. I was the one you ran into and apology accepted." he told the flustered teen.

"Thank you, sir." Harry bowed his head once more and went back to cooking.

Draco smiled at him one last time before he went back to the dinning room.

* * *

Harry breathed a relieved sigh when the prince left. Wow, he hadn't notice before but he was really hot! Well, never mind that. He had to get ready. No doubt, Mrs. Parkinson will want to rip him limb from limb when the prince leaves. I mean, the prince won't really take Pansy as his wife and he certainly won't take an orphan. 

Right?

* * *

Finally! This dinner is about to reach it's end! Draco has been sitting here for the past hour and a half listening politely to Olympia's rambling. How could this hag talk so much?! And about ONE person! Not to mention it was her good-for-nothing daughter we're talking about! 

He turned to stare at the door longingly. How did he even survive the night?! I mean c'mon! A batty old bitch complementing her daughter non-stop, from the start and till the end of god forsaken dinner and a wimpy husband –if you can call him that- agreeing with everything his wife says.

It's quite obvious who wears the pants in the family.

And of course their precious daughter, with the angelic face yeah right! Let's correct that how 'bout a deformed slut with a pug for a face?

He sighed. Why can't Blaise suffer with him? I mean he was a prince for Merlin's sake! He should not be suffering this, especially not alone!!!

Well, at least he got to see Harry again. Speaking of Harry

"Mrs. Parkinson" he started poitely.

"Yes, dear prince?" Olympia asked excitedly. Apparently she thinks that Draco was about to ask for Pansy's hand. If she is, she will be sorely disappointed.

"That orphan" he stated, "Harry was his name. Yes, tell me about him."

Mrs. Parkinson scowled; this wasn't where she wanted the conversation to go.

"You mean that riffraff?" she forced out, "why Draco dear, he is merely an orphan, nothing special."

A vain beneath his eye twitched at the implication of _Draco dear._

"Yes, that may be," he said, looking above Olympia's head, "but the boy intrigues me. He seems different than the other orphans."

Olympia grinded her teeth loudly, that people from Uremia –a different kingdom- would have heard it. Draco was pretty sure that her teeth were part dust now.

"Don't worry about him right now," the irate woman was able to force out, "what do you think of my dear daughter, Pansy? Isn't she fabulous?"

Hearing her named, Pug-Sy turned to smile at Draco, in what she thought in a flirtatious way. Draco forced a charming smile on his face and nodded at her direction.

"So prince" Mr. Parkinson –that came as a shock- said casually, "what do you thing of or precious?"

"She is indeed a fine lady," Draco smiled, "yes, she quite deserving"

That of course was a lie.

There was nothing on earth that could make him, Draco, hottest thing that ever step foot in Latonia, marry a deformed, pug-faced whore. But he'll humour them for some fun.

Fun indeed

"So when will you take her to your palace?" Olympia asked excitedly, while Craken nodded enthusiastically. She obviously thinks that Pansy was going to marry the prince. And Pansy, Pansy... um, let's not get into detail.

Better play with them a bit more.

"In a couple weeks time," Draco said with a pained smile, although while thinking, _yeah, right! Like that would ever happen!_

"I do need a new slave" he started thoughtfully, "and that orphan boy"

"Harry." Pansy spat out with distain.

The prince frowned a bit but continued.

"Yes, Harry" he nodded, "any last name to go with that?"

"No." Olympia scowled, "he just dropped form the sky during the Red War.

"Interesting" Draco muttered but quickly diverted his attention.

"Harry, I want him to be my slave."

Olympia breathed a sigh of relief. Of course the prince wanted Harry for a slave! Not anything else!

"Okay, then!" she clapped her hands, "Harry will gladly be your slave!"

Draco smiled.

"Well, I believe, I should take me leave now," he said pulling out his pocket watch, "my assistant will be waiting for me. Please send Harry outside a noon sharp."

"Yes, prince," Craken bowed, "but what about Pansy?"

"I will send an announcement."

"Yes your majesty."

With a nod he swept out of the room, his robes billowing after him.

* * *

In the kitchen, a boy with beautiful green eyes watched from a cramp window. Sighing he returned to his work, it was to be long a night

_Tbc..._

* * *

I refer to it as the Red War since every red Mage was wiped out. –Except Harry-

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!!!

_Akira_


	5. Pick Me Up From Hell

Yep! A friend of mine agrees with me the title does stink like hell. I tried making this chapter longer than the others, honest, but I had to write during an exam week so it might stink. I was able to get it beta-read so the grammar should be fine. Thank you Jean!

I introduce to you Chapter 4 of my on-going story _Mage Prince_…

* * *

_Chapter 4- Pick Me Up From Hell..._

The next morning came very early, too early for Harry's liking. He was rudely awaken by a very hyper Mrs. Parkinson –shudder!- which was very, very strange. She threw a bucketful of ice water at his head making him splutter incoherently for a few seconds. Olympia pushed him in the big bathroom which was very peculiar; he usually was forced to use the small one, the one as small as a broom closet. Maybe someone was coming over and she wanted to make a good impression? Well, it was a guess…

In the bathroom he was made to strip and he did, though hesitantly. She ordered him to get in the tub, dunked his head in the small tub and began scrubbing his black hair. She poured a bottleful of cheap shampoo on his filthy hair, trying but failing miserably in cleaning his hair. After another half and hour at scrubbing and dunking Olympia finally managed to get his hair cleaned.

"Bathe yourself;" Olympia told the confused boy stiffly, "I'll get your clothes."

As Olympia turn to leave the bathroom she turned to face him. "You better no ruin my baby's chance at this," and with that the hag turned to leave the room.

Harry shrugged and continued cleaning himself; it has been a very long time since he was given the chance to have a proper bath. After two hours of constant lathering and rinsing he was finally free of grime and dirt.

The bathroom door opened and Mrs. Parkinson strolled in, dumping a brand new set of robes o a vacant chair near the door.

"Wear these." Olympia told him, "I don't want the prince to think that we house riffraffs."

Harry dropped the towel he was using. "**The Prince**!?" he said mortified.

"Yes the prince." she sneered, "Why? Did you think that you were getting adopted? No self-respecting family will adopt someone like you." Olympia snorted, "He is going to be here soon. Get ready, you are to be his slave." she told the horror-struck boy. "Now go, dress quickly." She turned and left quickly, closing the door behind her.

Harry slowly slid to the bottom of the tub. The prince is going to be here, the one he bumped into yesterday, the one whose dinner he disturbed, and to top it all of, he, Harry was going to be a slave. Somebody up in the heavens must really hate him for this the happen.

Well no use delaying the inevitable. It was quite known across Latonia that whatever Prince Draco wants he will surely get in a snap of a finger.

Harry sighed ruefully… it can't get any worst than this.

Oh, how wrong he could be…

* * *

In the other side of Latonia, Draco was staring at perfection. Yup, he was staring at himself. He expertly fixed his hair while the enchanted mirror inflated his already big ego to no end by gushing complements at him. 

"Honey, you look fab-u-lou-so!" the mirror told him.

"I know," he smirked at Crystal, "when have I ever not."

"Oh, Honey never!" Crystal also known as _The Enchanted Mirror_ looked –the best way a mirror can actually look like anything but a piece of glass- scandalize at the very thought.

"Well Crystal," he addressed his mirror and friend. Yes friend, Crystal was given to him as a gift when he was younger, about 5, he has been his favorite inanimate object ever since. And by the years Crystal grew its own personality and was able to speak for itself but she still adores Draco like a mother would. "I must pick up my new _slave_" he said the last word as it was the most delicious thing in the world. –which it is, for him anyway.-

He muttered a quick but sultry "goodbye" that would make women from ages 16-52 faint.

* * *

Harry was having a horrid day. First he woke up soaking wet, all thanks to Mrs. Porkinson. THEN he was forced to strip in front of Olympia. He was further embarrassed when Mrs. Parkinson had to wash his hair for him, not that he asked for it. Then he found out that he was to be a slave so Pansy can marry the prince. And he thought royalty had good taste. So much for that theory… 

Well at least he gets to leave this hellhole.

* * *

"Boy!" was heard from the other side of the house. "Get your filthy butt down here this instant! The prince is arriving." The last part was said with obvious excitement. 

He ran down the stairs to spot a beaming Parkinson family. It kinda creep him out… let me rephrase that, it creeped him out, period. They all had smiles sketched across there faces. It would be enough, if not more, to send Satan back running to his mummy.

They waited at the door for the sound of the prince arriving.

After a few _long _minutes, a loud neigh was heard.

From the distance a pure gold carriage could be seen coming closer to the village. The horses carrying it were beautiful. Midnight black coats covered lean muscles, and silver-ish white mane flew around as they galloped towards their assign location.

Many people opened their windows, wanting to take a peek at the arriving visitor. The Parkinsons were dressed in their best robes, both females in pearl white while Craken in dark gray. They were apparently showing off.

The carriage stopped in front of the orphanage and the door opened.

Draco stepped out and smiled charmingly.

Craken bowed clumsily and the two females curtseyed. Draco nodded and forced himself to kiss both Olympia's and Pansy's hands.

"Good to see you again." he grinded out.

The female Parkinsons giggled.

Draco was really starting to hate giggles.

"Why thank you Draco dear." Olympia replied, loud enough for the whole street to hear.

A vein started to tick under the prince's right eye. "Please… no need for '_dear_'"

* * *

Inside the carriage, Blaise was having the time of his life. Seeing the prince and bestfriend force himself to be polite is hilarious. When he heard Olympia said dear, he practically fell on the carriage floor laughing. 

He was having the time of his very short life

* * *

Draco spotted Harry, hiding behind the door. Grime and dirt free, he looked even better. He forced another smile and barged through the family. They didn't even notice. 

"Well," the prince said, grabbing Harry's arm gently but firmly, "I really have to go." A pull. "Goodbye." A tug. "It has been a pleasure." A hidden grimace.

Draco practically ran in the carriage where he met a teary Blaise having fun in his expense.

"hey," he kicked his bestfriend non too gently, "get up, we're leaving."

In the sidelines, Harry watched the unusual exchange between the two friends. He smiled; eyes bright. Maybe it won't be too bad being a slave to the prince…

_Tbc…_

* * *

I'm sorry it's short but I'm having troubles putting my ideas to words. 

R&R

_Akira_


	6. Welcome to Malfoy Manor

I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I swear it's not my fault that I wasn't able to update any of my fics for the past month. It's all my computer's (Compy as I call it.) fault. It got a virus and my Norton didn't tell me about the damn thing. So on New Year's Eve when I was about to turn on my computer, the stupid thing won't turn on! I wasn't able to read or type anything for a whole frikin' month!

And when I checked my e-mail, someone flamed me! As in not the helpful criticism we're suppose to get but an actual flame! She (I think it's a she anyway) said I can't speak proper English and I should stop writing if I can't even speak it. Well let me tell you something, Red Moon, kiss my ass! I don't care what you think, I enjoy writing and if you didn't want to read my story, then why the hall didja!

Okay…I'm done.

Sorry for ranting… but I needed to get it out my system. Please enjoy the fifth installment of my story, _Mage Prince_.

* * *

_Chapter 5- Welcome to Malfoy Manner_

The ride to the castle was fairly entertaining, for Blaise anyway. There was some serious tension in the carriage. Harry was blushing like a newly married bride, and Draco, by the looks of it was still a bit pissed by the experience with the Parkinsons. He kept on muttering about how those imbeciles almost ruin his perfect name, soiling his robes and any other vain thing that Draco would probably say.

Even if was having the time of his life, Draco was still his best friend. And as Draco's best friend it was his responsibility to help his friend out.

"Hem, hem." he faked breaking the silence.

Harry glanced at his direction as did Draco.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked irritably. He liked the silence; it gave him time to rant about all those things he had to endure to get Harry away from the Parkinsons. But noooooooooo, Blaise just had to interrupt his precious, precious silence.

"Just wanted to start a decent conversation." he smiled charmingly, "right Harry?" he cast his eyes at the red-faced boy. "May I call you Harry?"

Harry nodded meekly. Such a sweet boy.

Draco, from the background, snorted. "Like you can even converse decently," he directed at Blaise, "all you ever think about is money, power and girls."

"Well, all you ever think about is your looks, clothes and uh…" Blaise was a loss for words, "I rather not say the last one…"

Harry giggled, catching what Blaise meant to say.

Draco smiled slightly. Harry's laugh was quite pleasant.

Soon enough a conversation started. They were talking about how life would be in the palace. Actually both Draco and Blaise talked, Harry listened inventively, wanting to know all the proper ways he should act in the palace.

The carriage came to a halt and both Draco and Blaise stopped their conversation. Their masks were back on.

They (i.e. Draco and Blaise) gracefully stepped out the carriage, not showing any signs of their former selves. (The ones in the carriage)

Harry peeked out from the doors making sure that nobody was watching. When he saw what was happening on the Malfoy lands, he gasped.

Mages of both kinds, Black and White were either training their skills or helping the plants around the manor grounds grow.

He (Harry) stepped out the carriage, and just stared for a while. "It's gorgeous…" he whispered to himself.

As he hurried to follow Draco and Blaise, some of the mages turned to look at, as they thought, Draco's new "wife".

"Master Draco," Harry whispered, as he caught up to them, "where are we going?"

Draco lanced briefly at him. He whispered back, "to see my parents."

Harry held a hand to his mouth, stifling a gasp. "The king and queen!"

Draco failed to hide his smirk. "Yes. Who else?"

* * *

Lucius was bored. He was very, very bored. He had nothing to do. Narcissa was out in the gardens, tending her precious flowers. Honestly, sometimes she acts like hose flowers were more interesting that him!

He growled, desperately wanting something to happen.

The doors of the throne room banged open and Draco entered, Blaise following him as usual. But today there was something different, a younger boy, was with them.

Lucius raise a finely shaped eyebrow. 'Now who is this?' he thought interested.

The three young boys walked through the aisle, and stop at Lucius front. Draco inclined his head, Blaise bowed and the other one copied him.

"Father," Draco said, drawing his attention from the outsider, "this," he pointed at the youngest (or at least that's what Lucius thought), "is Harry."

Harry bowed again. 'Very good manners…' he silently approved.

"He is…" Draco paused, "to be my new mate."

If Lucius was drinking anything, he might've spat it out. Thank goodness he wasn't, not a very dignified image, now is it?

"Your m…mate!" he choked out.

Harry seemed equally surprised. His eyes were wide as saucers and his jaw was hanging open.

"Excuse me!"

Lucius quickly composed himself, making sure that there wasn't anything out of place.

"Draco," he inquired, "I thought you said you didn't want a mate?"

"I changed my mind."

Blaise barely hid his snicker.

Lucius coughed in his hand. Well at least he wasn't bored anymore…

"Lucius, honey?"

Oh shit!

"What's the matter?" Narcissa entered the throne room carrying a bouquet of orange roses along with her.

"It's nothing 'Cissa."

"I heard some commotion in here, and I-" she finally spotted Draco and stopped. "Draco!" she exclaimed delighted, "your back!"

Draco smiled at his mother. "Yes" he nodded, "I'm back. And I brought someone with me." He grasped Harry's arm and urged him forward.

"He is my new mate!" he stated proudly.

Narcissa _almost _squealed. "You found a mate!" she said excitedly. She began inspecting Harry, just to make sure he was good enough for her precious _baby._

"He certainly would produce a handsome heir." she stated.

Harry choked, his blush threatening to take over his whole face.

"Heir!"

"Why yes, of course." Narcissa said non-pulsed at all at Harry obvious scandalized voice. "Once you and Draconis are married we will have to give you a special potion to get you pregnant during you honeymoon." she said ignoring Harry's now pale face. "What color do you think he and Draco would look best in?" she directed this to Blaise who laughed nervously.

Harry glanced pleadingly at Draco, who to his charging just smiled.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Nobody noticed that Lucius wasn't in the room anymore.

* * *

I'll work on my other stories as soon as possible. And I'll really appreciate it if you guys reviewed.

_Akira_


	7. Inquiries

Ne, I'm too lazy to write a note right now so you get to read the story directly…

Cookies for my beta-reader, Jea-chan!

* * *

_Chapter 6- Inquiries_

Harry sighed and threw himself on the four-poster canopy bed of his new room. If he wasn't so stressed, he would've admired his new living quarters. No longer does he have to sleep in a small cot, and from now on, he had his own luxurious bathroom, all necessities included. If Harry wasn't so freaked out at the moment, he probably would've taken advantage of this and would've basked at the comfort of his tub that would have been filled with pre-warmed water. But right now, he was too tired to even pick himself up.

Lady Malfoy had him running left and right; making him learn about things he never even heard of before. And the stress of not making a fool of himself at the upcoming wedding reception was weighing down his shoulders as well. The whole Malfoy family was counting on him to be the perfect little bride. Lady Malfoy said that the reception would be the most important event before the actual wedding itself and everybody who's anybody would be there. That means dukes, friars, princesses, kings, queens and the works. And all these nobles would be scrutinizing his every move. Ugh! How _STRESSFUL._

Someone knocked on his rosewood door, interrupting his musings and without permission, entered. Draco sauntered towards him and sat to the bed. Harry didn't even lift his head to acknowledge him; he already knew who it was. Nobody in the entire castle would dare interrupt the prince's mate, well nobody but the prince that is.

"Hello my dear bride." he greeted smiling pleasantly.

Harry groaned and buried his head among one of the many pillows available. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Simply to visit you, love," Draco answered, removing the pillow from Harry's grasp.

"Of all the ladies and lords in your kingdom, why did you have to choose me?" Harry whined. "I'm not fit to do this. It's all too complicated!"

Draco smile turned into a smirk, seemingly enjoying Harry's suffering. "Get used to it, _honey._" His tone was so sugarcoated it was disgusting, not to mention disturbing, especially coming from a prince. "You're going to have to do a hell lot more once I take over the kingdom."

"What about Pansy?" the brunette asked peering out from under another pillow he took. "Didn't you promise her family that _she_ would be your bride?"

"I lied." He answered simply. "She has a snowball's chance in hell to be my bride." He frowned at Harry. "Did you really think that I was going to marry a pug face bitch like that?"

"Well…"

Draco held up both of his hands. "Don't even say it. The mere thought could send shivers down my spine." he said dryly.

"Yes." Harry laughed. "I can just imagine how your children would look like."

And true to his word, Draco did shiver.

"But really, what are you gonna tell them?" Harry asked seriously. "Cause I doubt that they are going to take this lightly." He shrugged, "Not many do when you choose an orphan from their precious daughter."

"You know…" Draco said facing him. "You are so…"

"Yes?"

"You are so adorable when you try to look serious."

"What!" Harry blushed. "You get all that tension to build up just to tell me I'm adorable?"

"It's true." Draco commented. "And you're even more adorable when you blush."

Harry touched his cheeks and burned even more brightly as he figured out he did. "I am not adorable," he mumbled quietly. (And adorably)

Draco laughed and decided to leave Harry the little dignity he has left intact and left to do his princely chores. "Bye, love, and work hard!"

Harry heard the door close loudly and sighed in relief. He really didn't know how much his pride could take. The blush was an initial reaction. It wasn't very often that he was called adorable. Harry's face burned at the though alone. He groaned again when he realized that the prince was able to make him forget about his question about the Parkinson.

"Stupid prince." he said. "Stupid, handsome and incredibly charming prince."

* * *

Draco grinned as he sauntered into Blaise's chambers. As his loyal personal servant and best friend, Blaise was allowed to have his own quarters within the castle. He sat on the four poster bed and contemplated on the _discussion _he just had with his soon to be bride.

Harry was just too adorable for words. And he was small and petite, something Draco liked in a partner. It just wouldn't fit if he was to be the bottom of the relationship. Malfoys (the males at least) just do not do bottom. It would look strange and wrong especially if you had Draco's stature.

Blaise entered the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and wasted no time in kicking Draco (even though he's the prince) out of his room. Locking the door for some privacy, he hollered through the door, "What in heaven's name were you doing in my room, especially when I just finished my bath?"

"It wasn't intentional, believe me." the prince snickered. "I came for a talk."

"Well fine then." Blaise flung his chamber doors open and ushered the prince in. Draco sat on his bed, while he dried his auburn hair. "So, what do you want?" he asked, sitting beside the blond.

"Nothing really." Draco mused. "I just had to get my mind of Harry before I do something I regret."

"Okaaay… then how 'bout we talk about your family." Blaise suggested. "How's Mr. Malfoy fairing? It must've been a big blow on his plans when you decided to marry Harry instead of a royal."

"Honestly, I don't really know how father is. I haven't seen a hair of him since I introduced Harry to my parents. Mother's been really worried. She hasn't seen father as well, even at night." he said a little concerned, "You don't think father has Mistresses, do you?"

"No." Zabini shook his head. "Your father's too devoted to your mother. She's got him _whipped_."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. There's no way father's got a mistress."

"Well then. Let's talk about something else." Blaise smiled slyly. "How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Everything's going perfect." Draco replied happily. "There is nothing that's going to ruin my special day."

"That is of course, if our Harry survives the wedding reception."

"Oh, rubbish." Draco batted his hand, "Harry's a strong little mage. He'll survive."

"What kind of mage is Harry? I haven't seen him use any magic."

"I think he's a white." he mused, remembering the incident at the Parkinson's, "I saw him heal another orphan's finger during dinner at the orphanage."

"Good match then," Blaise approved. "Harry being a white and you a black… Nice chemistry."

"Yes. We do make a good match, don't we?"

"Yeah, you guys would look amazing together." Blaise agreed. "Even the Parkinson woman would look good by your side."

Draco groaned. "Not her again. I just got away from Harry's Parkinson related inquiries, just a while ago."

"Yes, well what ARE you going to do about it?" his best friend questioned. "I doubt that they would just smile and say 'that's okay.'."

"Why can't they?" he complained. "I mean, I'm the prince! I can make them do whatever I want!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, ya know…"

"It doesn't?" Draco feigned an innocent look which was completely ruined by the smirk on his face.

"Idiot."

And a _very _childish pillow fight occurred.

* * *

Ok this chapter is bit too useless for my liking. But at least the topic of mages came up ;.

So please review.


End file.
